


I'm In Love With My Teacher's Assistant

by SamSJ1315



Series: Teacher Series (Yewook) [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamSJ1315/pseuds/SamSJ1315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with your new neighbor, just to find out that he's your Teacher's new Assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Love With My Teacher's Assistant

Prologue

 

“Ah, I’m going to be late!” A boy with light brown hair rushes out the kitchen and to his room. “Ah, Ryeowook you know better than to wake up late then idle around during the morning of a school day.” he says to himself. Grabbing his bag and school jacket he runs out his room. Turning off the lights in the apartment, he makes his way to the front door.

 

Putting on his shoes, Ryeowook slides on his jacket. Ryeowook looks at his watch as he stands straight up. “Ah, I have 20 minutes. That should give me just enough time.” he whispers. Walking out the apartment, Ryeowook locks the door behind himself. As he turns and begins walking, Ryeowook finds himself instantly colliding into boxes and falling to the ground, the boxes also hitting the ground.

 

“Oww.” Ryeowook whispers. He then looks around at the boxes. “Ah, sorry about that.” a voice says. Looking up, Ryeowook sees a man with black hair holding a box. Sitting the box down, the man walks over to Ryeowook. “Sorry about that. I didn't see you there.” he says giving an apologetic smile before holding out his hand to Ryeowook.

 

Taking the hand, Ryeowook blushes slightly as he lets the man pull him up. Ryeowook looks around at the boxes again before noticing that the door to the other apartment for the floor was opened. “Oh, are you moving in next door?” he asks. The man nods. “Oh, well then, I’m Kim Ryeowook, your neighbor.” he introduces.

 

“Kim Jongwoon. But you can call me Yesung.” the man introduces. Ryeowook smiles. “Nice to meet you.” he says. “Ah, how about I help you?” Ryeowook suggests sitting his bag down to the side. Yesung smiles. “Really? Thank you.” he says. Helping Yesung pick up the boxes, Ryeowook carries them into the opened apartment and sits them down in the living room.

 

After a couple more minutes of them moving boxes from the van that sat in front of the house to the apartment, the two stop. “Ah, that’s it for now.” Yesung says. “Thanks so much for helping.” he says. Ryeowook nods. “No problem.” he responds. Yesung looks around. “Oh, do you have the time?” he asks. Ryeowook looks down at his watch. “Oh, it’s 7:50.” he responds.

 

Ryeowook stops and looks back at his watch. “Wah! It’s 7:50!” he shouts before running out the apartment. A confused Yesung follows him. “Is something wrong?” he asks. Ryeowook looks at him as he picks up his bag. “Ah, I’m going to be late for classes.” he says. “Guess I’ll see you later.” he adds before turning.

 

An amused Yesung watches as Ryeowook run down the stairs. “I blame myself for not waking up on time.” Yesung hears Ryeowook shouts as he runs down the street. Yesung lets out a laugh as he watches Ryeowook disappear from view. “Ah, an SM University uniform… So he’s actually a college student, despite that pretty little face of his. I think I’ll like living here.” he says before turning and walking back to his apartment.

 

~~

It’s been a month and a half since Yesung moved in next door. And Ryeowook was happy about it. Ryeowook had moved into the apartments three years ago when he first started college. His past neighbors weren't the best. They always blasted music all night long when Ryeowook had to get up early. They always asked to borrow things and never returned them. And their friends always tried to flirt with him whenever he left the house. Ryeowook was thrilled when the landlord finally kicked them out and more thrilled when no one else rented the apartment.

 

But now Yesung lived there and Ryeowook couldn't be happier. Yesung was nice to him and they would talk whenever they could. Ryeowook tried his best to find out as much as he could about his new neighbor. Yesung just turned 27 at the end of last month. He’s 4 years older than Ryeowook. Yesung also owns a dog. Though, he had to leave him with his younger brother because the landlord wouldn't allow dogs in the apartments.

 

Yesung owned two turtles, used to be three but one of them got to big so he had to give him away to an aquarium. Ryeowook thought it was a little weird but cute that Yesung had a habit of talking to the turtles then get upset like a little kid when they don’t answer back. Ryeowook found out that Yesung, himself, is weird but couldn't help but be drawn to him.

 

Ryeowook also found out that Yesung chose the right name to go by. Ryeowook loved hearing Yesung sing. Sure Ryeowook, himself, was an amazing singer but Yesung was on another level. Ryeowook couldn't help but stare and be captured when Yesung would sing. Blushing whenever Yesung would look back at him and smile.

 

Ryeowook learned that Yesung had moved into the apartments because he was to start a new job soon and wanted to be closer to his work place. Ryeowook never asked what the job was. He was more interested in learning more about the man himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first YeWook story. Hope you like it. ^-^


End file.
